The present disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier that employs electrography includes a photosensitive drum, a developing device, and a transfer device. The photosensitive drum carries an electrostatic latent image. The developing device supplies toner to the photosensitive drum and develops the electrostatic latent image into a toner image. The transfer device transfers the toner image formed on the photosensitive drum to a sheet.
The developing device includes a development roller which supplies toner to the photosensitive drum. The development roller includes a sleeve which encapsulates a fixed magnet. The fixed magnet includes a plurality of poles. The sleeve rotates around the fixed magnet. In the developing device that employs two-component development, developer including toner and a magnetic carrier is carried on the sleeve of the development roller.
An existing developing device includes a development roller which has a sleeve with a plurality of recesses formed on the peripheral surface thereof. In detail, the development roller is arranged so that each of the recesses extends in an axial direction of the development roller. Mutually adjacent recesses are arranged so as to not overlap with each other, and to connect with each other at ends thereof.